


This Story Doesn't Have A Name Yet

by Cheney1507



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheney1507/pseuds/Cheney1507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We really struggled coming up with a good name for this and were hoping you guys could help us out! Happy Valentine's Day guys.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Story Doesn't Have A Name Yet

**Author's Note:**

> We really struggled coming up with a good name for this and were hoping you guys could help us out! Happy Valentine's Day guys.

"Are you sure you told her the right time?"

I look down at the new watch Kelley had recently gotten me for my birthday. "Yes I'm sure, they're just running late." I pull her down onto the log I'm currently sitting on.

She scoots closer to me and lays her head on my shoulder. "Whats new."

"You know how they are Kell, they can just never quite-"

She cuts me off. "Keep their clothes on." Kelley scoffs and I laugh at how impatient she is. I let her draw patterns up and down my arm as we continue to wait.

“I love this weather, I actually enjoy being outside now." It was turning into late spring and the weather had been especially warm lately. I close my eyes and look up letting the setting sun hit my face perfectly.

“You’re the only girl I know who somehow stays tan all year round while I’m here looking like a child’s connect the dots game.” Kelley pouts and I laugh again at her.

“You know I love your freckles, they’re adorable.”

“They’re everywhere.” She blows at a piece of loose hair that had fallen from her face.

"Oh I know." I wink.

Rosy red crawls into her cheeks. "Tobin Powell Heath, where did your head just go?" she asked innocently.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I ask flashing a smirk.

She leans in placing her hand on my thigh, eyes locking with mine, her lips mere millimeters from my own. "Maybe I would." she whispers seductively and I can hear myself take a sharp breathe in. "But that will have to wait until later!" She says and kisses my forehead. I exhale; I hadn't even noticed that I was holding my breath.

"That was mean." I pout.

"I'm sorry Tobin," She smiles warmly at me and I can't help but smile back as she presses her lips to mine and mutters, "I love you." I smile even more into the kiss and pull her closer by her plaid shirt.

"All right love birds that's enough. We've got places to be!" Ashlyn's voice interrupts our moment and with a sigh Kelley pulls back but her smile doesn't slip for a second.

Ashlyn and Ali get out of her jeep and walk towards us.

"You're late Harris." Kelley glares up at the duo.

"What took you two so long?" I ask as I face my friends.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ashyln feigns innocence, "We are right on time."

I roll my eyes at my best friend. "You said eight." I say as I stand, pulling Kelley up with me.

Ashlyn looks down at her watch, "And it's what, eight nineteen. Not bad if you ask me."

Ali pipes in. "What she really means to say is sorry. We got a little caught up."

"Having sex."

"Kelley!" Ali exclaims turning red.

"Mom and Dad would be so proud." Kelley smirks at her older sister’s reaction.

"I hate you."

This only causes Kelley to smile even wider and wrap Ali in a huge bear hug. "I love you too."

"How are you so strong?" Ali huffs out as she struggles to escape Kelley's embrace.

"I work out." Kelley laughs as she hugs tighter.

"You know we only let you hang out with us because you're dating Tobin."

"That's a lie and we all know it." Kelley exclaims, "Tobin stick up for me here!"

"I am not getting involved." I shrug my shoulders and look down trying to hide the smile on my face.

"You guys suck. Your lives would be boring without me."

“I’d have two bedrooms that way which means more closet space.” Ali teases Kelley.

“I’m the best sister you’ve ever had.” Kelley argues back as she continues to hug her sister.

“You’re the only sister I have and I didn’t get to choose you remember? I got stuck with you.”

“More like blessed.” The bantering continues between Kelley and Ali and I just watch in amusement.

"Alright, as adorable as this sibling moment is can we please get going?" Ashlyn states.

"Fine." Kelley lets her sister go. "Lead the way Harris."

"After you O'Hara." Ashlyn gestures dramatically with her hand towards the Jeeps.

"No, no. After you." Kelley bows as she throws her arm out to the side like she’s some gentlemen.

"After-"

"Oh just stop!" Ali shakes her head, "You two act like children."

"Technically Kelley is a child." Ashlyn counters.

"Am not!" Kelley immediately pouts about being a year younger than Ashlyn, Ali and I.

"What are you like fifteen?"

Kelley reaches out and lightly slaps Ashlyn in the face.

"You slapped me!" the older girls eyes big and face full of shock.

Kelley just shrugs her shoulders before turning back to me and smiling as she takes my hand in her own. "Lets go." she says before she starts leading me away.

"She slapped me!" I hear Ashlyn bellow and Ali giggle.

"You deserved it Harris." I yell over my shoulder.

"And for your information, it's sixteen going on seventeen!" She closes one eye and I can see her start counting in her head, "In two months and ten days."

\-----

By the time we reach the barn, the party is in full swing. All around us bodies are grinding on the dirt dance floor while music blares from speakers set up on an old table. People are playing various games on tables set up like flip cup or pong. I was never into the whole partying scene but I've grown used to it being with Kelley and our friends for the past couple years.

Ashlyn and Ali are already off to the flip cup table arguing about who was the champion at the last party we went to. They always argue about this kind of stuff even though usually one of them ends of DDing for the other and I’m surprised Kelley didn’t join in on the arguing.

“Tobs wanna hand me the bag so I can grab a beer?” Kelley smiles happily at me loving this kind of atmosphere. Kelley thrives in situations where there are a lot of people mostly because she’s friendly and she likes to talk.

I pull out three beers and hand them to her knowing she’s going to go give some to Ashlyn and Ali.

“Come on lets go join shall we?”

“I think I’m going to hang back for a little. I’m not feeling much for drinking tonight and I’m driving anyways.”

“Alright well let me go bring these to the girls and we can relax for a bit.” Kelley brings the beers over to Ashlyn and Ali and quickly is back at my side pulling me towards the bonfire outside.

We find an empty chair and I sit down as she sits on top of my lap taking a drink of her beer.

“What’s wrong Tobin?” She looks at me with an eyebrow raised and a slight concern in your eyes.

“Tomorrows our anniversary you know that right, only a matter of a couple hours.” I give her a small smile and her face lights up.

“Really? I must have forgotten.” She teases, Kelley has always been a sap and anniversary’s was something she didn't forget.

“Good I didn't want to give you your surprise anyways.”

“Did I say forgot? Oh forgive me I meant how could I forget?” She wraps her arm around my shoulders

“Oh right of course that’s what you meant.” I counter back.

“I would never forget that day.” She kisses me lightly, “It was one of the best days of my life and you were so sweet that day and nervous.”

“Well I wanted it to be special.”

We sit there in a comfortable silence, her head on my shoulder until she speaks again.

"Listen I want to talk about last night and about you going away for college-"

“Kelley let’s not talk about it tonight.” I sigh out knowing that it always ends in one of us being upset.

“No I want to talk about it because graduation is coming up in a couple months and I think this is important. I know I get upset whenever we bring it up but I know last night is still bothering you because of what I said.”

“Listen I love you.” I say grabbing her hand that keeps fidgeting with her shorts. “And no matter what happens we will still make this work I promise you.” I place my other hand on her cheek wanting her to look up at me, “Kelley nothing is going to change and I don’t want to dwell on this.”

“I was going to say that I could always go to Rutgers when I graduate. I mean I’m obviously going to look at other schools but I really liked it when I looked at it.”

“That sounds pretty ideal to me." I smile and kiss her wanting her to know how much I love her and how serious I am about our future. She’s been in my life for two years now and I don’t want it any other way.

“Then it's a plan.” She smiles brightly, “I love you Tobin.”

“I love you Kelley.” I kiss her feeling a little better about the stress I have been under.

“Kelley! I need you.” Ali interrupts us as she walks over to us. “Ashlyn won’t dance with me so let’s move it.” We both laugh as Kelley kisses me quickly.

“Come rescue me soon alright?”

“I will.” I laugh kissing her one last time.

A couple hours later and a futile attempt at flip cup I decide to take a break and soak everything in. I eye it all from the top of my drink and watch as Kelley dances around tipsy with Ali and a few other friends.

“Hey dude where have you been?” Ashlyn asks as she sidles up to me.

“Well I attempted flip cup but can’t say I’ve improved much.” This gets a laugh from Ashlyn.

“We need to teach you so you, me, Kell, and Ali can all dominate for once.”

“Well we can try if Ali and Kelley didn’t always end up dancing.” I point to where Kelley and Ali are dancing.

"This is painful to watch." Ashlyn chuckles.

"If you think she dances badly, you should hear her sing." I smile.

"Sometimes I think you forget that I knew them long before you moved here." Ashlyn laughs loudly, "Have you ever heard their rendition of 'Everybody' by the Backstreet Boys? They even have a whole dance routine down."

"Oh man."

"They even convinced me to record it one time. I'm sure I still remember the moves."

"Yo I thought you only recorded it dude?" I feel my smile grow wider.

Ashlyn's face gets red. "Shut up."

I laugh as I imagine younger versions of my girlfriend and friends doing that. "We should probably get out there with them."

"Actually I have an idea." Ashlyn grins and puts her hands on my shoulder, "First I'm going to need to show you some stuff."

"Whatever you're thinking about doing, don't." I warn but when Ashlyn has an idea there is just no talking to her.

"You're a pretty quick learner right?"

"Ashlyn-" but it's already too late and I'm being dragged off by the strong goalie.

\-----

  
Walking up behind her, I snake my arms around her waist and pull her body into me. "Hey." I whisper in her ear.

"There you are." She turns around and wraps her arms around my shoulders, "I've been looking for you."

"I'm sorry babe Ashlyn had this idea." I feel myself getting nervous.

"That's never a good thing." Kelley chuckles and leans into me, "I'm just glad you're here now."

"Me too." I whisper into her hair and kiss the top of her head. "I love you, Kelley."

"I know." She smiles up at me and pulls back to start dancing again when suddenly the music stops dead and everyone starts whispering and pointing.

We all turn and see Ashlyn by the speakers.

"Harris what the hell?" A guy we go to high school with yells.

"Sorry everybody." Ashlyn quickly recovers, "I've got something special in store."

"What is she doing?" Kelley asks me.

"You don't want to know." I put my hand on my forehead and the music starts.

_Everybody, yeah_   
_Rock your body, yeah_   
_Everybody, yeah_   
_Rock your body right_   
_Backstreet's back, alright_

"She didn't." I hear Ali say exasperatedly from somewhere behind us.

_Am I original?_   
_Yeah_   
_Am I the only one?_   
_Yeah_   
_Am I sexual?_   
_Yeah_   
_Am I everything you need?_   
_You better rock your body now_

At this point Ashlyn has made her way back over to us and is making a complete fool of herself and dragging Ali out with her.

"If you can't beat them, might as well join them." Kelley laughs and goes over to join them.

They start doing the dance moves they learned when they were younger and I just stand there laughing at how excited they are at doing choreography. They get one fourth of the way through when Ashlyn tries to find me in the crowd that’s gathered.

"Tobin we didn't work on this for the last half hour for nothing! Get out here." Ashlyn yells over to me.

I shake my head telling her no because despite the fact that I learned the moves I don’t want to embarrass myself.

“Tobin get out here.” She says sternly and I know if I don’t do it now then she won’t let me hear the end of it.

I walk out to where they are and fumble through the first few moves trying to remember what comes next. I can feel my face flush with embarrassment as I almost trip over my own feet.

“Just follow me.” I hear Kelley say next to me as she spins around.

“I don’t dance.”

“You act like you can’t walk.” She breathes out lightheartedly, “If you can walk you can dance so keep going you aren't doing bad.”

“This is embarrassing.”

“Don’t think about it and just dance babe.” Kelley says doing a move that has us all laughing. I don't know what possesses me but before I know it I'm actually following along and actually dancing to these ridiculous 90's dance moves with them.

Kelley's face lights up seeing me begin to enjoy myself and as I nail a move she responds with laughter and continues to dance along, joyful and free spirited.

\-----

  
"I haven't seen that routine since the middle school talent show." Kelley's best friend Christen Press laughs as we make our way out of the party.

"Ah yes, the good ol' days." Kelley laughs gleefully as we all walked along the trail in the woods that led back to the cars.

"I recorded the whole thing." Sydney states with a deep laugh.

"Which in Sydney language means if it's not already, it's going to be all over the internet by morning." Kristie laughs.

"This is why we are best friends." Sydney puts her arm around Kristie, "You just get me."

"It's already morning!" Ashlyn groans.

"Getting too old for this stuff buddy?" Kelley jabs at the other girl.

"That one hit hard baby O'Hara." She huffs out rubbing her ribs.

"Oh come on Ashlyn, you're only a little over a year older than me!"

"Still counts.” Ashlyn replies smugly as she lightly shoves Kelley which pushes into me making me almost fall over.

"I still can't believe you did that babe." Ali said she wrapped her arm through Ashlyn's.

"I still can't believe Tobin joined in." Kelley's laughter resounded into the night. One of the things I loved most about her was her laughter. Her laugh always was able to bring a smile to my face no matter what mood I am in.

"I'll admit that it wasn't as lame as I thought it would be." I say with a grin.

"You loved it despite how embarrassed you looked." Kelley nudges me lightly as she grabs my hand. I look down at our hands, fingers intertwined and then back up at her.

"I love you."

"Ah it just got real sappy up in here." Sydney yells.

"Leave them alone Syd." Christen scolds.

Kelley just rolls her eyes, "Are you guys good to drive?" She asks once we reach the opening in the woods.

"I pulled the short straw, I'm DD for the night." Christen answers, "I'll make sure these two get home safe." She leans in and hugs Kelley and whispers something that causes her to nod and smile, "Have a good night Kell, I love you." She says as they pull away.

"You too Chris, I'll see you Monday in school." She smiles widely.

"Correction, I'll see you Sunday so you can tell me all about what Tobin did for your anniversary."

"You got it." Kelley laughs.

"Way to put the pressure on me Christen." I laugh.

"You never disappoint Tobin." She replies leaning in to hug me, "Bye guys!"

"You sure you're okay to drive?" Ashlyn asks me as we reach the jeeps.

"I only had two drinks." I look down at my watch, "Spread out between what like five hours. How about you?"

"I probably had one if that.” Ashlyn replies, "You know how this one is when she drinks someone has gotta watch her."

Ali rolls her eyes and playfully hits Ashlyn's arm. "I take offense to that."

"You saw that right?" Ashlyn looks at me seriously, "If I report that, will you have my back?"

"Just shut up and get in the jeep." Ali shoves her away. "I'll see you at home Kelley?"

"Yeah. We'll just follow you, right Tob's?" Ashlyn asks as she gets in the jeep.

"Yeah." I smile. “I’m still spending the night right?” I turn my attention to Kelley who is now ballroom dancing with Ali.

“Of course.” She smiles brightly at me as she dips her sister.

“Alright let’s move it.” Ashlyn yells out the window.

"Hug for the road?" Kelley grins at Ali, arms out wide.

"I think we've had enough hugging for today." Ali laughs and holds Kelley back with one hand. "I don’t know why you always want to hug goodbye I'll see you in like ten minutes."

"Fine. I love you too sis." Kelley pouts, "Let’s go Tobin."

"Yes dear." I laugh as I get into my own jeep.

I pull out ahead of Ashlyn and start driving towards Kelley’s house. Whenever we go out we always spend the night at the O’Hara’s afterwards. It is almost like a routine we have so her parents know we're safe.

“Tonight was so much fun.” Kelley breathes out contentedly.

“It was fun.” I smile while fussing with the radio before placing my hand back on the wheel.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"You're welcome." I see her staring out the window and know somethings up, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm going to miss her." I know she's talking about Ali. "I'm going to miss all of you. I'm going to miss all of this."

"Kelley nothing is going to change."

"Everything is going to change Tobin." She sighs heavily. "In another month you all graduate and then not long after she'll be off to Penn State, Ashlyn to UNC, you to Rutgers and I'm stuck here for another year."

“Ali is your sister Kell, Ashlyn as well for that matter. You guys are inseparable, you will stay just as close."

"What about you?" She counters.

"I already fell in love with you. Distance isn't anything I am worried about because we’re stronger than a few states. We will be home for the Holidays and I will come home for long weekends and you can visit during your breaks, it will work. "

"Things will never be the same, everyone is moving on."

"Who's to say they won't get even better?" I raise my brow, "Kelley, I know we are young but-." I stutter trying to find the right words.

"Tobin I'm sorry, you don't have to-"

"No Kelley, I can't even find the words, there just aren't words for what you are to me. I love you. You're just everything to me." I take one hand off the steering wheel and take hers in mine. "And I know you feel the same way."

"I do but-" Kelley closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe, "You're going to have brand new opportunities and experiences opening up to you. You're going to meet new peop-"

I cut her off at that, "Kelley, I am one hundred percent fully committed to you, to this." I squeeze her hand. “When I moved here from New Jersey, I was sure I was going to hate it but Kelley these have been the happiest two years of my life. No amount of time or space could push me away from you, don't you get that? I am never going to leave you. So please stop all this crazy talk, we can handle anything that comes our way."

"I love you, Tobin Heath." She grins at me. "I'm so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one." I smile as I watch her eyes close tiredly. "Everything's going to be okay Kelley, I promise."

"I believe you." She mumbles out.

Moments later her eyes shoot open, "I love this song!" she recovers quickly not wanting to ruin our night.

We get to an intersection and I stop at the sign and let the car pass. Kelley starts belting out the lyrics to the song and moving her head to the beat. She looks absolutely adorable singing poorly to the song but I love listening to her. Kelley's love and joy for life was contagious.

“You're pretty great, you know that?” I smile over at her and hear Ashlyn honk her horn for me to go.

"You're not so bad yourself.” She leans over and kisses me quick. "I'll give you some special treatment later." She winks at me and I can't hold back the laugh that escapes me.

“Hey Kell."

"Yeah Tobin?"

"Happy an-"

“Tobin!” I hear Kelley call out and I look left just in time to see a truck swerving into our lane. Without a second thought I jerk the wheel to the right hoping to take the majority of the impact on my side.

The last thing I see is the look of terror in Kelley's expression before everything goes black.


End file.
